My Life
by KellyCullen004
Summary: Bella is a Professor at the local college and has always been shy and quiet. Edward is just moving back to town from college. Take a look and watch as their friends try to bring them out of their shells. More inside. AH and canon pairing eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_More about the story: Bella and Edward have always liked each other. They both thought that their feelings was just one sided but are they? It is now 10 years after their high school graduation and they have different lives. What will they do and will they ever admit their feelings to each other? Watch as Bella and Edward's friends work there magic on the both of them.  
_

_Now that that is out of the way. On with the chapter  
_

_Chapter One_

I have always thought that I was an ok looking girl. Just a little on the plain side. My hair is light brown and straight as a board. So there is the plainness of my looks.

But to hear my friends tell it, I am gem just waiting to be shined. That with a little help, I could be drop-dead gorgeous. I just don't see it.

Anyway, we are suppose to go out tonight to have a girls night. Alice Brandon is the pixie in our bunch. She is short and has short black spiky hair. She has all the designer clothes and the quirkiest personality that it is hard not to love her. She always talks a mile a minute and sometimes it's hard to understand her. She is also my best friend from high school.

My other friends was Rosalie Hale-Swan and Angela Weber-Chaney. Rosalie is a beautiful model and the wife to my brother Emmett. She has platinum blond hair and her looks always screamed beauty. We also went to high school together and I think that Rose was a little more protective of me then and now. She always says that I am like little sister (seeing how she is 2 years older than me).

Angela is almost just like me. Although she was able to meet a guy and get married. They are expecting a baby in a few months, she will not be attending the outing tonight. She says that she is to uncomfortable these days to enjoy it and she will make everyone around her miserable, too.

So, here I am, waiting for the tornados that is Alice and Rose. What do I do with my time while I wait, you ask? I am at my computer desk grading papers. See I am a college professor at the local college here in Forks, Washington. I teach calculus two days a week and the next three days I teach Basic Literature. That class I love. I love to read.

But right now I am grading my calculus papers. These kids think that if they barely pass my class that they can go on and not need to use it in life. I have another thing coming to them, they _will_ need it at some point in their lives.

"What are you doing? Grading papers when you should be getting ready for us to come help?" Alice says and startles me. I should have never given her a key to my house. At the time, I thought that it was a good idea, seeing how I was a single woman and lived alone. Now I am starting to rethink it.

"Alice, did you ever think to do something to make your presence known so you wouldn't startle people? I love you, but you just scared the crap out of me." I said while clutching a hand to my chest.

"I'm sorry and I love you, too. Now will you hurry up? We don't have a lot of time to work on you now as it is. Get in the shower and get all clean and put your robe on 'cause we will be in there to work our magic in seven minutes." Alice said back. How she can give me an exact time on things I don't know, but that is Ali. She just knows these things, she has said since we first met.

"But we still have a few more hours to get ready." I pouted.

"Like I said, Bella, not much time."

So I go to my master ensuite bathroom and start the shower to get the water warm. I undress and get in. I let the water run down my body and relax me, cause I know that Ali and Rose will have me confined to the dang vanity chair for the remaining hours of my time primping and prodding.

I start by washing my long hair with my favorite shampoo. I inhale deeply. Jasmine and vanilla and it relaxes me further. Then I wash the rest of my body and make sure to shave my legs. I like the smooth feeling. I also shave some of my more private areas. You never know what will happen tonight.

I finish and as I am putting on my robe, Alice and Rose walks in. Rose is beautiful as always. I tend to think, what is the point in trying when she is around and she seems to know where my thoughts are going cause she gives me a stern look. It's like she is having a silent conversation with me that says 'I know where your thoughts are and they need to stop before I brake bad on you'.

I immediately look down. _Gosh,_ she's scary at times. And I love her for it.

"I didn't see you earlier, Rose. When did you get here?" I asked.

"I was here, too, Bella. You just didn't see me because of the hurricane of Ali here. She is worse than me sometimes and that is saying something" replied Rose.

"So what is my big bear of a brother doing tonight while you are out with us?" I asked. Emmett can be intimidating sometimes cause of his size, but he is just like a teddy bear. And he is very loyal to the ones that he loves.

"He going to have a guys night out with his best friend, Jasper Cullen and his brother, Edward. I'm sure you remember Jasper. Anyway, he and Edward just moved back to town from attending college at Dartmouth. Jasper just went through a really nasty break-up with his long time girlfriend, Lucy. Or should I say ex-girlfriend. So they are going out to do guy things go figure."

"Wow, they really broke-up? I always thought that they would be married with kids by now. What happened?" I asked. I knew that Ali had a thing for him back in high school but she had always played off to say that it was my own imagination. I was actually doing this for her benefit.

It was his younger brother, Edward Cullen, that I had a secret thing for. I was always too shy to do anything about it. We was in the same grade in school. We was lab partners in my tenth grade biology class. The only time that I ever got the courage up to talk to him was when it was about our class work.

_Gosh, I wonder what he looks like and if his eyes are still like looking at my own soul._

It wasn't just some little thing either. It wasn't just a crush either. I was and a part of me still is in love with him.

"I'm not real sure, but I think I remember Emmett told me Lucy was cheating on him and he found out about it. He was so devastated that he just picked everything up and moved in with Edward." Rose concluded.

I saw that Alice was about in tears hearing about Jasper, so I tried to change the subject. "So what is it with Edward then? Why are they both back? He could have stayed in New Hampshire." I said, trying not to draw to much attention to my eagerness at knowing more about him.

Alice had that knowing look though. Cause the smile that creeped up on her face told it all.

"They just wanted to be close to their family. The Cullen's are real big on family and being close to them. Their parents are still here in Forks, so they just thought that it was best moved here, I guess. Why are you asking so many questions the guys?" Rose stated.

_Oh, no! She thinks something is up._

"No reason other than I remember how Emmett was when Jasper left. I don't want to think that that will happen again. At the time I thought that he was a girl the way he took everything. He literally lost his best friend." I replied.

"He is most currently is not a girl. He has this really big package that he knows how to…"

"Oh please, shut up! I do _not_ want to hear about my _brother _and your sex life. I maybe a woman with wants but I'm still his sister and don't want to hear it. You know I am still a virgin and I am twenty-eight years old, so it is a sore subject with me in any way. I will probably die a virgin." I say. And now my eyes are leaking the trader tears that always come pouring when this subject is brought up.

"I know and I'm sorry. And no, you will not die a virgin if I have anything to do about it. You just wait. Tonight might just be your night."

"I will not have sex with just some random guy just to say that I will not die a virgin. I have too much respect for myself to do that."

I saw the look Rose just gave Alice and decide to ignore it. They continue to fix my hair and make-up, while I just sit back and close my eyes. I try to in vision myself somewhere other than here to make the time go by faster.

I don't know what it is that got me to thinking about Edward other than that Rose mentioned him earlier, but I am on an island with him and he is holding me from behind with his hands around my waist. I smile and look down at the swell of my belly. Our intertwined fingers are resting on one another's. I feel that he has a wedding band on. I can only assume that we are married and that I am carrying his child.

His bronze hair is at the side of my face as he softly kisses my bare shoulder. I look back at the water and see the sun setting. I feel him move his face up to my ear as he utters to me in his silky velvet voice "I love you so much, Mrs. Cullen!"

"Are you okay there, Bella?" Alice said, bringing me out of my amazing daydream a little too soon for my liking.

"Sure. Why?" I asked.

"'Cause you must have fallen asleep. You was talking about Edward. Is there something that you want to talk to us about?" Alice said, eyebrows rising knowingly.

"No."

"No? are you sure?" Rose asked next.

"Yes, I am sure." I said, blushing madly.

"Okay. If you're sure, then you need to go in your bedroom and put on the clothes that I have laid out for you. And before you start, I don't want to hear it and the shoes are at the foot of the bed. Put them on and then come out to the living room so we can go."

I go to my room and I find that Alice has got me mixed up with someone else cause I really don't see how this will make me beautiful at all.

But before I can go to my closet to pick something else out to wear, Alice is at the other side of the door telling me not to even think about it. _Gosh, how does she do that?_

I do as I am told and put the extremely tight short dress on. It is of a fire engine red color with like tank top straps for the shoulders. It comes to about the mid-thighs and is showing off every bit of the curves that I have.

And the shoes! I will break my neck in them I am sure. They was the same color of red as the dress, with open toes. And really, I am a natural born klutz. Somebody just might die tonight.

Ok so everything is on and finally I look in the mirror. But what I see staring back at me is not what I expected to see. The woman is a beauty. I could really stand by Rose and feel like I really belong in the beautiful group.

I turn and walk out of my room and find that Alice and Rosalie are standing waiting on me.

"See! I told you that you are a gem just waiting to be shined." Alice said, wiping at a non-existent tear on her face.

"Okay, enough of your dramatics for this evening. Let's go, shall we?" I replied, rolling my eyes at her.

My spirits are rising as we climb into Rosalie's black BMW X5. I finally have a genuine smile on my face. Maybe the night will be good for me.

_I hope so!_

**Authors Notes:**

**Well this is my first fan fiction. So be gentle and review, please. **

**This is a Bella and Edward story. And right now I just have Bella in my head but Edward may come along soon, too. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_Now that that is out of the way. On with the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two_

We are on US highway 101 heading out of Forks and I assume that we are going to Port Angeles. It is the closet town that is bigger than Forks.

Alice and Rose are in the front and talking away, while I am in the back just watching the greens and browns go by. That is because the part of the state that we are from is under constant rain. Well, other than tonight that is.

It is actually a nice night with no rain.

As I am riding, my thoughts are once again on Edward. I have so many questions and no way of finding out the answers._ God, why did Rose have to bring up that he was back in town?_

I wonder if I will ever run into him in town. Like at the grocery store, the local restaurant or the post office?

I wonder if he got contacts or if he still wears glasses. Or if he is still like the popular person that he was in high school.

Everybody loved him in high school. All the parents with girls wanted him for a son-in-law for them one day. He was the star quarterback of the football team and could play the piano and the bass guitar. What parent wouldn't want him for a son-in-law?

Although no one ever heard him play the piano but his family. Jasper is the one that told Emmett and he let it slip one day. Since that day I have been a fan of classical music.

I finally notice that there is more lighting out the window and know that we are in Port Angeles.

Alice and Rosalie are quiet again in the front seat and I wonder if they forgot that I am in the car with them.

Rose looks in the rear view mirror and I look back at her. Like we did before, we have a silent conversation that says _'Please don't be upset with me. This is for your own good. You'll see.'_

I am starting to regret going tonight from that look.

Rose parks the car and they get out. I grab my clutch that Alice gives me before living the house and get out, too.

I see that we are at the club that Alice and Rose always like to go to when we were in college. I know that it is an alright place but then I get suspicious cause of the last time I was here with them. Also the silent conversation that we had in the car just before we pulled up. It is named _The Dawn. _

We walk to the very front of the line that waited. Rose flashes the bouncer her winning smile and he lets us in. All the people outside see us and demand to know why we get to go in and they have to wait in line, I assume.

We go in and Alice goes straight to the bar to order us drinks, while me and Rose go to look for a good place to sit. We sit and Alice is right behind us with a tray of shot of something blue. I later find out that it is blue raspberry vodka.

It is same what good. It taste good but still has a kick to it. I am not much of a liquor drinker but it is a nice start to my evening.

As we are sitting there talking about their lives, I notice out of the corner of my eye the big huge man looking straight at Rose. I turn my head more the right to the bar and see none other than Emmett.

I look around him and see only Jasper. Maybe Edward is not with them. He is not beside them or on the dance floor.

Turn back around and start asking the questions that I am sure that one of them know.

"Rose did you know that Emmett was coming to this club? Cause it is funny that he is standing over by the bar and looking straight at you so he obviously knows that you was coming here. Is that why you gave me that look in the car before we got out? Is this not suppose to be a girls night? I was under the impression that it was…" I was talking at an alarming speed that would even rival Alice on her good days.

"Wow there, Bella. Slow down cause your starting to sound like Alice."

"Hey?" Alice said with a pout.

"Sorry no offence, but you do talk like that sometimes. And we love you just the same. Anyway to answer your questions, yes it is suppose to be a girls night and no I did know he was going to be at this club, but it is the only decent club around here. So, no that is not why I gave you that look in the car." Rose answered.

"But I knew! Hey, don't look at me like that Bella. It is not like I planned it. Nobody called me and said it, I just knew." Alice said, tapping her head.

"Then why didn't you say something, Alice?" I asked.

"'Cause I didn't think it was necessary, that's why. Why are trying to make such a big deal out of this?"

"I just don't want my brother to be here. Girls night remember." I said.

"Is it because you think that you have had a secret thing for Edward all these years? I am not the only one that knows you, Bella. I saw the way you looked at him in high school. You was really smitten with him than and I can see it now. Just back at you house earlier proved it to me more. I love you, Bella and just want to see you happy." Alice said, while reaching for my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

I couldn't say anything to that. So I look down at my lap while blushing.

Eventually I said, "It doesn't matter anyways, cause he's not even here."

"Think again." Rose said.

At that, I looked up and sure enough there he was. He was standing beside Jasper. He had on a black button down shirt with black jeans on. His shirt sleeves was rolled up to the elbows and his hair was the same as I last saw it. Like just been really fucked hard, look. And he didn't have his glasses on so he must have gotten contacts. _God, he still is beautiful._

When I looked at his face a little more I saw his perfect green eyes. He was looking at me. I noticed the sparkle in his eyes and then he gave me his stunning crocked smile that made lower region tingle. _Yes, I am swooning. Shut up!_

Soon I look back at my lap and feel the blush creep up my entire face. I chance a glance back at the girls. They have a knowing look in their eyes. Alice also has a smug smile in place.

"What? Are you wanting me to admit it? _God_, your right, okay? I have been crushing on Edward since high school. He looked stunning then and I think that he looks amazing now! But, what does it matter? He wasn't interested in me back then so I know that he won't be now. Tell you that secretly that I have been saving myself for him? That I am still a virgin wanting on him? Well the answer is yes to all the above!" I said on the verge of tears. And their eyes are like saucers they are so wide.

"Hello, Isabella!" that same velvet voice from my daydream earlier says.

I turn around and see none other than Edward Cullen standing behind me, looking shocked. I am modified at what he most definitely has heard spew out of my mouth. I don't know what to do other than run.

I run out to the restrooms and lock myself in a bathroom stall. Now the tears are actually streaming down my face and probably ruining my make-up. But I don't care.

Suddenly I hear the restroom door open and automatically know that it is one of the girls or both of them.

"Bella…Bella it isn't that bad. Come on. Open the door, please." Rosalie says, with a sad tone.

I do as she asks and let her in. She holds me for a while, while the tears are streaming. She has always been there for me when I needed her the most.

"What am I going to do Rose? How much did he hear? Gosh, he must think that I am a spaz or something. Oh, even worse, insane." I cry.

"Now, Bella he is not like that. I have got to know him through Emmett and he seem to be a great guy. Just trust me on this one, okay?"

I pull back to look at my sister-in-law and see nothing but sincerity in her eyes. I nod and look away from her.

"Are you going to come back out there and let us finish our night?" she said.

_God, help me…_I nod and we leave the bathroom stall.

On our way back to our table, Alice meets us and asks if I am okay. I nod again.

We get to the table and the guys are still there. I am too scared to look at Edward. I just look down at my shoes. And cue the blush that seems to be a permanent thing tonight.

Alice and Rosalie go to sit at the table while I stand there feeling awkward.

I don't notice when someone walks up to me until I feel fingers under my chin as they rise my face up. It is Edward. He has a small smile on his beautiful lips that I just would really love to kiss.

"Please, don't look at the floor." He says so softly that it is like a whisper. _God, I love you…_

I give a slight nod and look away with a lot of effort. I could get lost in those eyes.

I go sit down but not before he pulls out my chair. Such a gentleman! I say thank you and he nod just once. He takes the seat right next to me. There are more chairs that he can sit in but he is right next to me.

I blush and bit on my bottom lip as I look down again. But he is there to raise my face up again and says "Please?"

"Sorry…"

"Don't be. Just please don't hide." Edward replied softly.

We are all just sitting around and I try to stay in the conversation but it is hard to with Edward sitting next to me. I have been feeling this tingling in my leg every time that his leg gets real close to mine. I wonder if he feels it too.

I am so wrapped up in trying to seem unaffected to his presents by looking at my surroundings. I notice that they have changed the place a bit since I was last here. The dance floor is new, with soft lighting around it that have a few couples dancing on it. There is a stage also that is I assume for the local bands that are able to get gigs here in front of the dance floor. There is a drum set, baby grand piano, guitars including a bass, some microphones and stoles, and some other instruments that I don't know the names of.

To the left of it is a bunch of sound equipment with a guy that is play the music there. He has head phones around he's neck, so he has to be the DJ.

Edward must have seen what I was looking at cause the next thing I know he is standing up and I look up at him, puzzlingly.

He reaches out a hand and asks me, "would you like to dance."

My eyes go wide and I look down and blush. "You don't know what you are asking for. I am extremely clumsy and tend to fall a lot."

He puts his hand on my chin again and looks me in the eyes as he says, "I think that I can handle it. Come on! What do you say?"

I turn and look at Rosalie and Alice. They are both smiling and nod.

I look at Edward, nod and take his outstretched hand. He leads me to the dance floor and puts my right hand in his left while his right hand goes to my waist. _Oh gosh, the tingling is so much stronger with the contact._

The song is a slow one and we start to move. It is like I am walking on air, it is so effortless. He is very skilled in dancing and I look up to him. He is staring at my eyes like they are the answer to all of his worries.

The song I notice is _The Scientist _by _Coldplay._

_Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need ya  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart  
Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start_

I am so lost in his gaze that I don't realize that we are drawing nearer to each other unconsciously. He moved his left hand and put it at my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my right hand around his neck with my left one, as we moved to the music.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing tails  
Coming back as we are_

I moved my head to rest on his strong tone chest. I close my eyes as I do and smell his heavenly scent. It is a mix of his soap, his cologne and just…Edward.

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

I haven't realized that I tears coming down my face until he raised my head. His hand move to cup my face and was lightly brushing my tears away with the pad of his thumb.

_Ooooohhhhhh_

_Ooooohhhhhh_

_Ooooohhhhhh_

_Ooooohhhhhh_

He was moving closer until he barely was touching my lips with his and the tingling turned into a spark as the song ended.

"Thank you Isabella" Edward said almost breathlessly.

"You're welcome, Edward. And call me Bella, please."

* * *

End of chapter notes:

I had to really work on this chapter to get it right. I hope it is what you all liked. There is more to come with these two. So, please stick with me and review. I love to hear it.

Also I promise there is a HEA in the works. It's just going to take time. And there is more to this Edward than you might think.

So please hit the little blue button at the bottom. ;o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_Authors Notes: Sorry but this is just a run through of what happened on Edward's end before the club and him seeing Bella again in a while._

_There is also a list of web sites that I have done to give you a visual of the outfits and stuff on my profile. Go take a look and let me know what you all think. Let me know what, if any, changes need to be made._

_As always on with the story and read the end notes at the bottom and review to let me know what you think. I will try to reply to all the reviews._

_Ok, ok. Now go and read...  
_

_Chapter Three_

_~*Edward*~_

For as long as I could remember, I was a popular guy. I didn't try to be, it just happened that way.

I thought that I was a nerd of sorts. I was a good student in school, had the nerdy glasses, and was shy to a current extent.

I had only two friends in high school. My brother Jasper and Ben Chaney.

Ben and I lost contact when we graduated high school, but me and Jasper are brothers. So we are still tight. We even went to the some college. We studied different things but we saw and hung out every day.

I still remember when mom and dad brought him home to live with us.

You see, Jasper is not my real brother. He was adopted from an orphanage in Houston, Texas when he was 10 years old. I was 8 years old at the time and thought that it was cool that I would get to have a big brother. I never thought that he would become my best friend.

I was also adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I was 3 years old when my biological parents died in a fatal car accident. But Esme and Carlisle have always been my mom and dad.

They never lied to me and I have always known. Elizabeth and Anthony Masen was family to Esme. Anthony 'Tony' was Esme's brother.

That is why I look like her in a way. We both had this unique shade of bronze looking hair color. I got my eye color from Elizabeth 'Lizzie'. A one of a kind green color.

Mom and Lizzie were best friends from grade school. They spent a lot of time at each others houses growing up. That is how Tony fell in love with Lizzie.

Lizzie and Tony moved to and was living in Chicago, Illinois after they were married. That is where the fatal accident happened, living me to my only living relatives. Esme and Carlisle.

Dad was a doctor at Forks General Hospital ER when I came to live with them. Mom was a renowned interior designer. They was married for 5 years and trying to have children of their own with no luck. They never questioned or turned me away, though.

They later found out that Esme would never be able to conceive a baby. So they just settled with knowing that their only other option was to adopt.

That was when I was adopted. By the time I was 5 years old the adoption was finalized. I then became Edward Carlisle Masen Cullen from Edward Anthony Masen, Jr.

And 2 years later they tried adopting again. Jasper Jacob Whitlock was in and out of foster homes and never felt the love that he feels with the Cullen's anywhere. He was placed in the orphanage when there was no more foster homes for him to go to.

His biological mom and dad was murdered and left him with no living family. When Esme and Carlisle came to get him, it was like a blessing. He immediately took to them all. A year later, the adoption was final and he became Samuel Jasper Whitlock Cullen.

He has bright blue eyes and short blond hair. If you didn't know his background, you would seriously think that he was Carlisle's son. They both have the same color eyes and hair. It is strange to look at them sometimes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jasper said from beside me. We was on our way back to our home town in my nice new slick and shiny, burgundy Volvo XC 90. It was my baby and the first thing that I bought out of my trust fund money.

The home that my biological parents owned in Chicago was sold and all their other money that was left to me was put into a trust fund. I was not able to get into it until I was 25 years old, though. So, from 3 years old to 25, it was sitting there drawing interest along with Carlisle and Esme adding to it over the years.

I didn't need money and never used it. Until recently that is. With us moving back I would need a house and a car. So I got this one and here we are.

"Just remembering the day that you was brought home to stay. And how we became best friends from then on," I replied to his question. I finally saw a smile cross is face.

It was the first smile I saw since he found out about Lucy cheating on him. She really did a number on him.

"I remember that day too. I was a little worried at first, thinking that it was just another foster home that I was going to, but mom and dad and you was there to always tell me that I was not in a foster home and I finally had a family. Strange sometimes how things happen, huh?" he asked.

"I know what you mean." I said.

"Anyway, I was talking to Emmett before we left and he is glad that we are moving back. You remember Emmett don't you?"

Yes, I remembered Emmett. He is the brother of the girl that I secretly crushed on all in my junior and senior years of high school.

That is one thing that I always kept to myself. I never told anyone because I was afraid that it would get back to her and Emmett. Emmett, because let's face it, he is a very big guy and could really crush me and only with one hand. Scary dude!

And, I didn't want her to look at me and think I was just trying to get into her bed. And I thought that she was not into me.

"I remember him."

"Well, he wants us to get together and go out clubbing one night after we get there. What do you say?"

"Isn't he married now? I thought that you said that he got married right out of high school. To Rosalie Hale I think."

"He did and she has something to do or something. Girl thing, go figure." Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I will go. But only if I am invited to go. You know how I am."

"Oh, I know and you were invited."

I just nodded to that as I continued to drive.

_~B&E~_

"Hey, wake up! We're here," I said as I saw mom open the door to my childhood home. She was out and at my side of the car before I opened it.

I got out and Esme engulfed me in a tight hug. As she hugged me I hugged her back and smelled her hair. She smelt the same as she always did. Like apples, cinnamon and just mom. Like…home.

"I am so glad that you both made this choice. I've missed you. Glad you both are home," she said.

"I don't know about him but I am glad to be home. It hasn't changed any, has it?" I replied.

"Not much, no! Your father will be home soon. And you will have the same room that you was in before you went to college." Mom said.

"You cooked?" Jasper asked, as we walked in the house after mom hugged him too.

"You know I have to feed my boys. I even baked you favorite apple pie, Edward."

"Thanks mom but you didn't need to do that."

"Nonsense."

"I don't know about Jasper but I will be looking for a house soon and will be out of your way," I said.

"Stay as long as you like, dear. No rush. We love having you both here." Mom said.

"I might need you to go with me to look at some houses, though. If you don't care to." I replied with a shrugged.

"Alright dear. Just let me know when and we'll go." I nodded to let her know I heard her.

"I'm going to go upstairs and un-pack. Maybe take a shower and a little nap. It was a long drive and I didn't get much sleep while Jasper was driving." I said.

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a driver," Jasper defended.

"I'm not saying you are. It's just I don't sleep well when someone else drives," I tried to reassure him.

"You do if it is mom or dad!"

"Because it is them and I have done it my whole life!" I said, like it was so obvious.

He just shrugged so I knew he knew I had a point.

I grab my two suitcases and head up stairs. When I get to my childhood room, I notice that mom has already un-packed my belongings that I had sent over the week before. She didn't need to, but she was always doing things like that. She never wanted anyone to feel inconvenienced in any way.

I put my suitcases on my bed and take the dirty clothes and put them to the side so I can wash them when I have had my nap. I gather up some clean ones and go to the adjoining bathroom to my bedroom and start the shower.

I get in after I have undressed and let the water wash over my head. The warm water feels so good on my skin after the day's worth of travel. I relish in it.

I finish with my shower and go to the sink and use the towel to wipe off the fog from the mirror. I also have a day's worth of stubble and need to shave. But suddenly I am to tired and for go that route. I will shave before dinner.

I go out in only my boxers and crawl in under the sheets. They smell just like they always have. The smell of home around me makes me fall asleep as my head hits the pillow. Wondering what the next day will bring for me.

* * *

_End Chapter Notes:_

Really? Just 1 review and like 80 something hits? Please review and let me know what you think ;).

I will get back to the club/bar scene soon, but I think that next chapter will be of Edward again and the club/bar scene in his words!

Again, Please leave me some love:).

_Kelly_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_I own nothing but the plot of this story! _

_Here is my Edward again like I said in my last chapter. But I think that he will take a little longer with his chapter this time. He likes to tell every little detail about what is happening in his life. Go figure!_

_Chapter Four_

_~*Edward*~_

Mom must have just let me sleep because when I woke up it was dark outside.

I took a minute or two to look around me. It was the same as when I left it. The same trophies on the shelf to my right. The ones from Jr. High and high school. I played all kinds of sports in school. Even tennis, but I never really cared too much for it. And we had to travel to Seattle for my practice and games so it was just too much for a little kid.

But I did stick with the baseball and football sport. It was local and with a lot of my classmates from school.

I was the 3rd baseman for as long as I could remember. I would always get picked for all-stars.

There was one time, when I was 11 years old, I was in a tournament and this huge boy went up to the plate. It was in the bottom of the 2nd inning. I wasn't scared because I guess you can say that I was in the zone. When he hit the ball, the line drive to 3rd base hit me in the left eye and knocked me out. When I came to, my coach, the assistant coach, the umpire, and my mom was all standing around me, with worried looks on their faces. The rest of the team was down on one knee with their ball caps off, waiting for news.

I was ok and mom wanted me to go to the hospital to have dad look at my eye, but I didn't want to go and let my team down. So I stayed and played the rest to the inning and the rest of the games that was scheduled to play that day, before I would go to the hospital. We won all of the games and later before I left the boy that hit the ball was really upset and thought I would leave and he wouldn't get a chance to apologize.

I knew that he didn't mean too. Hell, it was just a game and you take a risk anytime you play sports. Dad told mom that all the time.

I looked right in front of me and saw my stereo system next to my black loveseat. I still had several CD's here and they ranged from classical to rock to country music artists and more.

I look to the left and see the door to my own bathroom, the bedroom door and the nightstand that has a clock that says that it is 9:23 pm. It is later than I thought.

I get up to get dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and go downstairs. Maybe dad is home now. I need to make sure that I am good to go on going to the hospital for my first shift on the pediatric floor on Monday. I will have Saturday and Sunday to get settled in. also get a head start on looking into realtors for houses in town.

I find him in the living room with mom. Jasper nowhere to be found. He is probably gone to see Emmett and Rosalie. He did say that Emmett wanted to go do something I think.

Mom looked up from her magazine and said, "hello, dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. I didn't mean to sleep that long. I wanted to do my laundry from the ride here."

"I saw it earlier when I went to check on you. There is no need in you doing it. I took the liberty of doing your laundry for you."

"You didn't have to do that. I could have done it when I got up. But, thank you anyways!" I replied.

"It was no trouble, dear. I just like having you here at home again. Are you hungry? I made dinner but we have already eaten. It is in the refrigerator if you are."

"Yes, I am. Thanks. Hey dad? Am I all set for the hospital on Monday?" I asked dad.

"Yes. We will go in together and I will show you what you need to do every day that you work. Did you want to drive or did you want us to take my car?" dad said.

"I can drive and follow you in. that way if either one of us gets held up than the other doesn't have to wait around. Does that sound ok with you?" I asked.

"Sure, son. Not a problem."

"Hey! Where is Jasper?"

"He took the car to see Emmett." Mom said with a bright smile.

"Ok!"

I went into the kitchen and found the leftover dinner and put it in the microwave. I see that the dish that mom has made it Chicken Pot Pie with a puffy pastry crust. It is in a casserole form and nothing else is need because of the vegetables in it.

It was a family recipe that belonged to my great great grandma Charlotte Masen. She gave it to her daughter and her daughter gave it to … well you get the idea. It was eventually given to mom and everyone that ate it loves it.

I take it out when the timer buzzes and take a bite before I get to the table. It melts in my mouth. It is so good.

I set there; all consumed in my delicious meal and finally notice my mom has followed me in the kitchen. She is just watching me and I am a little self-conscience with the look that she is giving me. I take the napkin that I have taken with me to the table and wipe my mouth.

"Did I have some on my mouth?" I asked.

"No. I was just glad to see that smile that was on your face." Esme smirked. Yeah she knew she was a good cook.

"How earlier did you want to get started on looking for a house? Just remember you can stay here as long as you would like." She asked.

"I was thinking that I would go tomorrow. Maybe about 10 am. I want to get started before I am too busy to look with work and all. But I also think that Jasper has something planned with Emmett tomorrow evening and he wants me to go too. So, we will be out and will probably be coming in late."

"That's alright, dear. You are an adult here and not a prisoner. I am expecting you to be in and out all hours of the night with the hospital so it will be no different." Mom said as she looked at her hands. She had a slight frown on her face.

"Everything okay, mom?"

"Oh yes, dear. Just remembering those days with your father gone all hours. It was hard at times. But we got through them." She said as she got up to leave. She came over to me and said, "and so will you one day. I love you, dear."

"I love you too, mom."

I finished my dinner and went to the study to get one of my dad's medical journals. I use to love reading them and always could get lost in them.

I found one and took it back to my room. I set it on the bed while I went to take out my contacts and put my glasses on.

I read for a little while and looked at the clock to see that the time had seemed to fly by. It was 2 am. So I put the book down and stripped to my boxers. As I was crawling in the bed under the covers my thoughts went to Isabella again.

When we was in school our junior year I had biology with her. She was so spell bounding to me. She was beautiful and never seemed to realize it. I even remember her voice. It is imbedded into my brain. So soothing and like bells. Beautiful bells ringing.

Back then I would get a hard on just by the smell of her hair. And I can still smell that same smell and get hard. I would jack off many times to visions of her and that smell. It was like Jasmine and Vanilla and Lavender or something.

I took a deep breath and looked down at my painfully hard dick. I was debating on releasing myself or a cold shower. I went for the cold shower cause hell I am a grown man and shouldn't need to resort to that.

I get up and go to the bathroom for my shower. I get it and let the water try to resolve my problem, but it didn't look like it was going to help.

So know I have only two more options. Take matters into my own hands-no pun intended- or try to go to sleep.

I choose the first. So I take my hard member in my right hand and with the left I turn the shower to a warmer temperature. No since in freezing my balls off.

I close my eyes as I start to stoke my hand up my shaft and around the head. The movement feels so good that I have to take and put my other hand on the tiled wall.

I continue that move while I picture Isabella underneath me, naked. Her beautiful breasts are just begging to be worshipped.

In my mind I move my head to one of her breasts while looking in her hooded eyes. Silently asking for permission and she nods. I sigh as the taste of her is bliss.

I work my hand faster. And soon I am grunting and groaning quietly.

She is arching her back as I assume that she is near her own climax as am I.

I look up into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and that is all it takes for me to lose it. I cum all over the tile wall and moan out Isabella's name. As I come back from the best orgasm for my life that is self induced, I get out of the shower feeling the drowsiness of it. I dry off and wrap the towel around my waist and got to my room and find a pair of clean boxer briefs.

After I put them on, I crawl in bed and finally I am able to drift off to sleep again.

_E&B_

When I wake up the next morning I go down stairs to get a cup of coffee. Jasper, mom and dad are all already there with coffee mugs in hands. I go to the pot and pour me some.

Dad is reading the paper and mom is at the stove watching over the bacon. Jasper looks like he is texting or something.

"Good morning." I say as I go sit by dad.

"'morning, son." Dad said looking at me over his paper.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes, thank you." I said while Jasper still didn't say anything. I turned and looked at him to see if he even noticed that I came into the kitchen.

He slowly lifted his head and looked at mom and dad.

"What?" Jasper said and then turned to see me to his right and jumped. "Hey! When did you get here?"

I just shook my head, smiling. _God, he can be clueless sometimes._

"What has you so wound up? Is that a girl that you are texting or something?" I replied with a smirk.

"NO! It is just Emmett. By the way, he wants to go out to _Dawn_ tonight. He wants to head out at about 6 or 7 pm. Is that ok with you?" Jasper asked.

"Sure. Who is driving though? I don't need a DWI on my record and I plan to have at least one." I said because let's face it; we are too old for that shit.

"We are taking a cab to and from there. That way no one has to drive." Jasper said a serious tone.

"Alright. Dad do you care if I go up to your study and use your laptop to look into some realtors?"

"No, son. Go ahead and help you self." Dad said without looking up from his paper.

"Breakfast is ready if anybody wants any." Mom said.

We all sit down to eat and drift into a light conversation. When we are done we go our separate ways. Dad to the hospital, mom to her garden and I don't know where Jasper is going. I go up to the study to use the laptop. I need to find a realtor and a house.

As I sit and power up the computer, my mind starts to wonder over my life in New Hampshire. That is where I met and date Tanya Denali.

We had a great relationship and at one point I thought she was the one. That was until I found out about her drug usage. She said that she only had been taking the drugs to get through her classes and keep her scholarship. And I believed her cause she never gave me a reason not to trust her.

One night I came over to her house after one of my shifts at the hospital and couldn't get anyone to come to the door. I knew that she was at home because her car was in the driveway. I went around the house looking in the windows to see if I could see her, but to no avail. Finally I called her sister, Kate that live not far from her and asked if she still had a spare key to Tanya's house. She did and I went to get it. When I got back to Tanya's house, I used the key and let myself in. As I went through the house I was calling her name over and over again just in case she was asleep. I got to her bedroom and saw that she was in bed. I just thought that she was sleeping and went to her to coerce her awake. When my hand touched her bare shoulder I noticed that she was cold to the touch. I started to look at my surroundings and saw the pill bottles on her night stand. They were all empty. I did know when she had last taken any and immediately tried harder to wake her. Still nothing. So I got out my cell phone and called an ambulance to come and check her out. I was in no right state of mind to do any exam of her. The EMT's came and put her on a stretcher to take her to the hospital where they pronounced her dead on arrival.

That was a hard blow for me and it was about 3 years ago. But I think that I am ready to start over again. And my thoughts seem to be going to Isabella a lot lately.

I look at the laptop screen in front of me and see that it is ready for me to start my search.

I look at the sites for Forks and Port Angeles but find nothing that I like. Maybe I need to go a little bit more south from here.

As I started my search a little more south I found a lot of nice houses but none that really screamed at me that it was what I was looking for. So I just started looking at properties that I might be able to build on and found the perfect lot.

I found out that it is about 23.3 acres and there is a small clearing. I will only have to do a little more work to clear enough space for the house that I have in mind. It is a house that I have always had mapped out in my head. I dreamt it up when I was in high school.

I also had in mind of the family that I would want to have in this house. It would probably take about 6 to 9 months for it to be built. That is if the contractors stayed on the project like I would like.

I call mom to have her look at the property and then schedule an appointment with the realtor to look at it. It is set for later this afternoon.

In the meantime, I go and start to draw up the rough draft of the floor plan that I want the house to be in. This way I can have something to show mom and she can give me tips on what I need to change. By the time that I am done it is time for me to get ready for my night out with the guys.

After my shower, I shave and put on my aftershave. I see no sense in brushing my hair cause it is like it has a mind of its own. I go to my room to put my clothes on. It is a simple black button down shirt, black jeans and a pair of my Timberlands. As I start to leave my room, I grab my watch, wallet, cell phone, and keys so I will have a way back in the house.

I go downstairs and find that Jasper is ready, too.

"I have already called the cab service and Emmett. They should be here any minute. I called them when I heard you get into the shower." Jasper explained.

"No problem and thanks for inviting me to tang along." I replied.

"Sure."

Just then we hear the horn of the cab and walk out the door. Emmett is already in the car and we shake hands and say pleasantries.

I sit back, close my eyes and try to enjoy the ride because I know it will be about an hour to an hour and a half before we get there.

_**End Notes:**_

_**I know I said that the club scene in Edward's point of view would be up in this chapter but he wouldn't shut up about the details. So I had to cut it into next chapter. I also have all of the pictures of the house that Edward has planned to be built and the pictures of the outfits on my profile. Let me know what you think about them.**_

_**I really love to hear your reviews and will reply to all them, so please review.**_

_**Thx, **_

_**Kelly**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_I own nothing but the plot of this story!_

_This is the club scene as I have promised and Edward's view on things. There is also more to Edward in this story like I said before and you will get to know some if not all in this chapter of what it is. _

_God I hope I can get this right._

_I also have a blog account that you might want to go check out. It is _http : / / kellycullen004mylife . blogspot . com / . _Just take out the spaces. It has photo's of characters, music playlist, and soon will have the clothes and the house that Edward has mentioned in the story. I will also soon have it on my profile too._

_Again, let me know what you think._

_Chapter Five_

_~*Edward*~_

As we were riding in the cab to Port Angeles, I was thinking of the important people in my life. My mom, my dad, Jasper and someone else.

That someone else most of the town doesn't know about. Hell, I kept her a secret from my family for about 6 months. Not even Jasper knew about her. That was until her came to live with me after his break-up with Lucy.

I guess she is the real reason that I stayed in a relationship with Tanya for so long. I had to have a reason to put up with all the drama that Tanya was giving me. With her pill addiction she always would throw up in my face that if I was to break off our relationship that she would take her away from me. I was stupid enough to believe her and think that my family wouldn't help me. No judge would really give custody to a drug addict would they?

That someone is the love of my life. Adrianna Marie Cullen is almost 3 years old. And she is the most perfect thing that I accomplished in life. She has my bronze colored looking hair and Tanya's brown eyes. If you were to ask her where she got the color of her hair, she would tell you from her daddy and God!

"Hey! We're here. And what is that smile about? We are not even inside and you have a shit eaten grin in place." Jasper asked, bringing my out of my thoughts.

"You know why. There is only one person that ever brings that smile out of me." I replied.

"Oh, Anna!" he said giving me his grin that is really reserved for only her.

"Am I missing something here? I thought you guys were single. Who is this Anna chick?" Emmett asked.

"Some other time, Em. It is a long story that will only need your undivided attention. It is complicated to explain." Jasper said.

He just shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed his hands together and said, "let's get our groove on."

I looked over to Jasper with raised eyebrows and he shrugged his shoulders too.

I just shake my head and roll my eyes while following them into _The Dawn._

We go in and order our drinks at the bar. Jasper ordered a whiskey sour and my and Emmett ordered a beer. I quickly down my beer and excuse myself to the men's room.

When I exit the restroom I notice that Jasper and Emmett are still at the bar. I return to the bar and order another beer and notice that the guys are looking at something in particular. I look then and notice that they are looking at Rosalie, Emmett's wife. And she isn't alone.

When I looked more closely I see the big chocolate brown eyes that I fantasize about often. Isabella Swan and the small girl that I know Jasper thought he had a secret thing for. Sometimes he is not so subtle about it.

I gave my famous crocked smile and watched as she blushed and turned around to look at her lap.

I didn't notice until she looked at her friends that I was walking to them. And as I got within hearing distance I could hear what she was saying.

"_What? Are you wanting me to admit it? God, your right, okay? I have been crushing on Edward since high school. He looked stunning then and I think that he looks amazing now! But, what does it matter? He wasn't interested in me back then so I know that he won't be now. Tell you that secretly that I have been saving myself for him? That I am still a virgin waiting on him? Well the answer is yes to all the above!"_she was saying and all I could do was stand there.

"Hello, Isabella." I said cause that was all I could say.

I just watched as she ran off and Rosalie following her. I went to sit by the small one and think about all that I overheard.

She has had a crush on me since high school and still does.

She thinks that I wasn't and wouldn't be interested in her? Oh, she is so wrong on both accounts.

And she is still a virgin? How is that possible? She is beautiful and I couldn't see why no one would want to be with her.

She was the most beautiful creature to me other than my Adrianna. _God, _I was so obsessed about her in high school that I named my daughter after her in a way. I knew that her name was Isabella Marie and I wanted to have a least something to help remind me of her. So that is where Anna's middle name came into play. Tanya never knew it though or it wouldn't have happened that way.

Just then I saw that the small one –Alice, they told me—gets up and runs off in the direction of the lady's room. I watch as she goes and see Rosalie and Isabella. I see Isabella nod and they start to head to the table that we are at.

I get up from my chair and start to go to them. I don't make it but two steps and they are at the table. Rosalie goes to sit by her husband and Alice sits by her. The only seat that is available is the one by me and the two that are by Alice. _Thank God!_

Isabella is looking at her feet and I will have none of that. I have always loved her eyes. I take a couple more steps to her and lift her chin with my hand. She looks at me and I give a slight smile.

"Please, don't look at the floor." I say nearly breathless. She is so beautiful that it stuns me.

She gives a half nod and looks away. She goes and starts to sit and the gentleman that I was raised to be I pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you." Isabella said with a sing song voice that has my body reacting to. I nod and seat next to her.

She blushes, bites her lip and looks down again. _I wish I knew what she was thinking that caused her to blush._

I lift her chin again and say just one word. "Please."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be. Just please don't hide." I wanted to ask for her not to hide from me but I didn't think that it is an appropriate thing to ask.

I can't do anything but stare at her. She has not changed much over the years. Just gotten older and she has no glasses now either. Her curves are all the same and then some. Her hair looks so silky and I just want to run my hands through it.

I also feel this spark that is coming from her. I can't help but get a little closer to her to see if it is gets stronger.

I look at her face and see that she is not in the conversation with the others. She is looking at the dance floor.

I have to ask. "Would you like to dance?"

Her eyes go wide as saucers and she looks down at her lap as she response. "You don't know what you are asking for. I am extremely clumsy and tend to fall a lot."

I lift her chin and stare at her face. "I think that I can handle it. Come on! What do you say?"

I reach out my hand as she looks at the others. They nod and then she looks at me again. She nods and takes my waiting hand.

We go to the dance floor and a new song is playing. I finally have her in my arms.

She looks in my eyes as we start to dance. I am lost in her gaze.

The song is _Coldplay's The Scientist._

_Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need ya  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart  
Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start_

I had this strong feeling that I wanted her closer. I put both my hands on her waist as we continued to move to the music. She had both hands at the nape of my hair, playing with it absentmindedly.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing tails  
Coming back as we are_

As she moved even closer, she rested her head on my chest. The small of her hair was like the same as it was in high school. Jasmine and vanilla and just … my Isabella.

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

My shirt was starting to stick to my chest and I noticed that she was crying. I had to see if it was something that I did and raised her head so her eyes could meet my gaze. I cupped her cheeks and was very lightly rubbing her tears away. Her eyes look like it was a dream come true to be dancing.

_Ooooohhhhhh_

_Ooooohhhhhh_

_Ooooohhhhhh_

_Ooooohhhhhh_

I moved in closer and rested my forehead to hers and our lips barely touched. The spark that I felt earlier only intensified. Like it was a small fire that was going to ignite even more.

"Thank you, Isabella." I said on almost a whisper.

"Your welcome, Edward. And please, call me Bella." She said.

_End Notes:_

Like I said before Edward likes to go in to a lot of detail when telling his side of the story. And there is a lot more to Anna's story that I will most likely get into soon.

I have had like over 300 hits and only 5 reviews. I like to hear what you think and will reply to ALL the reviews.

Until next time…

Kelly


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_Now we are back to the club and in Bella's view of things._

_Chapter Six_

_~*Bella*~_

With that we walked back to the table hand in hand. Emmett had a questionly look in his eyes at seeing our hands together.

When his eyes reached Edward's, he narrowed his and I think that I almost saw steam come out of his ears. I wonder what that is all about. Just probably being the overly protective brother that he is.

When we got to the table, we sat in the same chairs as before. Him pulling my chair out for me and then him sitting next to me.

"Would you like anything else to drink?" Edward asked me as I played with my hands in my lap.

"A rum and coke, no ice would be nice. Thank you." I replied.

"Sure."

As he got up so did Emmett and Jasper. Emmett was still staring daggers at Edward for some reason.

I looked at Rosalie and Alice. They were both smiling at me and also had a dreamy look in their eyes. What's up with that?

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

Alice was partly bouncing in her seat. I knew that it was about to spew out if she didn't get to voice her opinion. Alice is and always has been like a ticking time bomb.

"You two was just so cute out there. The way that he looked at you. It was like he thought that you held all the answers to all the secrets of the world in the palm of your hands. Just like this was a dream come true for him as much as it was for you. The way that he looked into your eyes was like the sexiest thing that I have ever seen. I saw the sexual tension going on there. He wants you and he wants you bad but I also saw some hesitancy, too."

"I don't think so. He was just really taking pity on me cause of the confession I had just made and the embarrassment that I was going through."

"If that is what you want to believe then believe it. But I saw it along with everyone else here at this table. There is strong chemistry going on there and it is not just sexual on his part."

"Whatever. What was up with the look of daggers that Emmett was giving Edward?" I redirected at Rose.

"I don't know but I saw it too. It was like he was mad at Edward for dancing with you. But you know how he can be overprotective of you. You are his sister after all," remarked Rosalie.

The conversation put to a stop when the guys came back to the table with our drinks. I take mine from Edward and say a thank you before I take a drink.

I look at Emmett and he is no longer staring at Edward like he wants to punch him. So they must have talked while getting the drinks.

Alice and Rosalie get up and grab my hand to go out to the dance floor and dance. I go but only grudgingly because let's face it this is the girls and they will not be having any of it.

I notice the song as _Gold Digger (Featuring Jamie Foxx) _By _Kanye West._

I do love this song and we get to the floor and we immediately start to dance.

_She take my money when I'm in need  
Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger way over town  
That dig's on me_

_(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in Need)  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl gone head_

At first it is all innocent but it quickly turns to not so innocent. Alice and I start to grind up against each other.

_Cutie the bomb  
Met her at a beauty salon  
With a baby Louis Vuitton  
Under her underarm  
She said I can tell you ROC  
I can tell by your charm  
Far as girls you got a flock  
I can tell by your charm and your arm  
but I'm looking for the one  
have you seen her?  
My psychic told me she have an ass like Serena  
Trina, Jennifer Lopez, four kids  
An I gotta take all they bad ass to show-biz  
OK get your kids but then they got their friends  
I pulled up in the Benz, they all got up in  
We all went to Den and then I had to pay  
If you fucking with this girl then you better be payed  
You know why  
It take too much to touch her  
From what I heard she got a baby by Busta  
My best friend say she use to fuck with Usher  
I don't care what none of you all say I still love her_

_(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in Need)  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl gone head_

The next thing that I knew I had someone behind me that was also grinding in to me. I had my eyes closed so I just assumed that it was just Rosalie wanting to get into the action too.

As I continued to dance I suddenly felt that there was something poking me in the back. I knew then that it wasn't Rose that was behind me.

_18 years, 18 years  
She got one of your kids got you for 18 years  
I know somebody paying child support for one of his kids  
His baby mamma's car and crib is bigger than his  
You will see him on TV any given Sunday  
Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai  
She was suppose to buy you shorty TYCO with your money  
She went to the doctor got lypo with your money  
She walking around looking like Michael with your money  
Should of got that insured got GEICO for your money  
If you ain't no punk holla we want prenup  
WE WANT PRENUP! Yeah  
It's something that you need to have  
'Cause when she leave yo ass she gone leave with half  
18 years, 18 years  
And on her 18th birthday he found out it wasn't his_

My eyes popped open and I saw the look on Alice's face. She looked terrified. I have always known her to be very strong headed and never fearful. That look was like she was fearful for the person that was behind me.

So I turned around to look and see who was there. I didn't recognize him but the dude was huge. With dark colored skin and long jet black hair. I could tell that he was of Native American race just by his hair. But he had high cheekbones and very dark eyes.

My eyes widened and the guy was still trying to dance with me. I just backed up and started to shake my head. But he wasn't having any of that. He grabbed a hold of my waist and pulled me up close. I was trying to get away from him and he just tightened his grip on me and held me there.

_(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in Need)  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl gone head_

I had tears rolling down my cheeks and was really starting to get scared. What was he going to do to me? I couldn't get away from him.

_Now I ain't saying you're a gold digger you got needs  
You don't want your dude to smoke but he can't buy weed  
You got out to eat and he cant pay you all can't leave  
There's dishes in the back, he gotta roll up his sleeves  
But why you all washing watch him  
He gone make it into a Benz out of that Datson  
He got that ambition baby look in his eyes  
This week he mopping floors next week it's the fries  
So, stick by his side  
I know his dude's balling but yeah that's nice  
And they gone keep calling and trying  
But you stay right girl  
But when you get on he leave your ass for a white girl_

What happened next was a shock to us all. All I saw was a head of copper hair coming at the guy. Then the guy was on the floor with Edward on top of him. I don't think I have ever seen a person as mad as Edward was. Not even Emmett.

_Get down girl go head get down  
Get down girl go head get down  
Get down girl go head get down  
get down girl go head  
(lemme hear that back)_

I went to Rose and she engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. I was sobbing now.

It took Emmett and Jasper to pull Edward off the man. And they were still having a hard time holding him back. He had a cut just above his eye.

The bouncers came and took the guy to the front door. They were like forming a human shield so he had no choice but to leave the club.

He looked at me and the rage that was in his eyes was very quickly disappearing. I went to him and put my arms around him. He hugged me as I continued to sob. I noticed that as I was crying that he was shaking. _God, why was he so mad._

"Ssh, your safe now, Love. You're safe and I won't let anything happen to you." He said in that sweet velvety voice.

As my sobs started to die down, I pulled my face away to look at his eyes. He had tears streaks down his cheeks. _Why was he so upset?_

I put my hand on his cheek and then moved it to his eye to examine it. it wasn't deep enough for stitches but it did need to be cleaned up.

I pulled away from him, reluctantly I might add, and took his hand. I pulled him to the table and told him to sit and that I would be right back.

I went to the bar and asked for a glass of water, a small bag of ice and a clean rag or towel. I took the water, the ice and the towel back to the table and sat down next to him.

I wet the corner of the towel and started to clean the wound. I didn't want to hurt him so I very gently applied pressure to the cut. Just enough to get the blood out of his eye. He winced a little bit and I said, "I'm sorry."

As I about to put the ice to his head, he grabbed my hand and gave it a sweet little kiss. I blushed and looked down at my other hand that was in my lap. He put his other hand under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him again.

"Your eyes are beautiful and don't need to be hidden. I love this blush, too." He said as he rubbed my cheek. And I am smiling like a fool.

I hear a throat clean next to us. I turn and look at the others and everyone is smile. Everyone except for Emmett.

It is like a silent conversation we have in that moment. _Are you okay? I mean, _really_, okay?_

I just nod at his silent question and look at the Greek God again. He is smiling that crooked grin again. _…and I am melting again and my panties are a little damp, I think._

God, if his smile causes that reaction, I wonder what it would be like to be in his bed. Is a virgin supposed to have this reaction?

Oh well, I guess they must. I surely do. Or it might just be Edward that is causing it.

Edward takes the ice from me, puts it on the table, stands and grabs my hand. I instinctually stand and he takes me back to the dance floor.

It is another slow song but with him I am a willing participant.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving_

We dance and are extremely close. Like we are glued together. My cheek to his chest and I can feel his heartbeat. I close my eyes because I just want to savor this feeling.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
and my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing_

I feel so safe in his arms and I am likely not going to get a moment like this again. So I rival in his strong embrace. I hear him quietly sing part of the song.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's the voice I love to hear  
_

_Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Every day that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for_

His singing voice is just as beautiful. It is like a silky caress across my skin and I shiver as I pull back to see something in his eyes that I can't put into words. Maybe…love, adoration. I'm not sure.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me_

_Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me_

He bends down and he plants a soft, gentle kiss to my lips. It is so overwhelming and unexpected that I freeze. But only for a second.

The kiss gradually deepens and our tongues are having a dance of their own. I don't know if I can walk away and never see him in another light. This is going to break my heart all over again.

"Bella, will you go on a date with me? I mean, a real date where I take you to a dinner and a movie or something?" Edward asked.

I was so shocked that I just looked at him. I was caught off guard. I didn't know what to say. I have to be day dreaming.

"It is ok if you don't. I understand. I just thought that there was something, like a spark or something, going on betw…" he rambled on, but I had to stop him by putting my finger to his lips.

"Of course, I would love to. You just kind of caught me off guard there for a moment. I just need to say one thing first. I don't want a pity date. Like you feel obligated to since you heard my confession earlier and to save me some more embarrassment. I have always liked you, Edward. Even back in high school." _God, where is all this boldness coming from?_

And he's smiling. _Swoon!_

"Good! How about tomorrow night? Say seven?" he asked.

"Sure."

"And for the record, I liked you back then, too. And now for that matter." He exclaimed as he bent down to kiss the tip of my nose. And I giggled.

He took my hand and walked back to the table. Jasper and Alice was still on the dance floor and Emmett and Rose was at the table. We sit and he doesn't let go of my hand this time. They were talking to Edward and I let my mind wonder again. Wondering how tomorrow will go.

Only time will tell.

As the night goes on, Edward doesn't leave my side. Well, other than for me to go to the restroom, that is. We dance to a few more songs and then head back to the table.

I have given up on the drinking and only drink soda and water. I don't want something like that to happen again and this time have my mind not firing on all cylinders.

The bar is closing and Edward goes to get my sweater. _So sweet._ When he comes back, he helps me with putting it on. He leans in behind me and says, "can I have your number for tomorrow?" I blush.

"Of course. Give me your phone I will program it in there for you." I said.

He hands me his iPhone and I type in my number in new contacts, save it and dial it so I will have his.

I take out my phone and program his name under the unknown number then stick it back in my clutch bag.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow?" Edward questions.

"Yes. Look forward to it. I had a nice time tonight even after all the drama of the big stupid guy." I smiled at him.

"Me too." He replied as he leaned in for a kiss that I was all too willing to give.

"G'night. Sleep well." He said and I got into Rosalie's car and we headed home. My phone buzzes and I get it out to look at it.

_Just making sure you have my number, too ~Edward_

As I read it I smile and think tomorrow can't seem to get here fast enough.

_**End Notes:**_

So what did you think? Let me know. I always love hearing from my lovely readers.

My Edward just might be up next. I'm not sure though. Let me know which one you like to hear from the most.

Until next time…

Kelly


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_Sorry for the delay in the chapter updates. RL is really kicking my ass right now._

_Now we are back to the club and in Edward's view of things._

_Chapter Seven_

_~*Edward*~_

_"Thank you, Isabella." I said on almost a whisper._

_"You're welcome, Edward. And please, call me Bella." She said._

I took her hand and made we made our way back to the table with the others. There was no question about the look that Emmett was giving at the sight of our hands together.

When Emmett's eyes finally moved up to mine, I knew that I might just have some explaining to do. Seeing how Emmett misunderstood about the Anna comment earlier. Jasper just had to open up his big fucking mouth.

We came to the table and I, being the gentleman that I was raised to be, pulled out Bella's chair. I then took the seat next to her and asked if she wanted anything to drink.

"A rum and coke, no ice would be nice. Thank you." She said.

"Sure."

I got up and started to make my way to the bar and I could just feel the daggers that I know Emmett was shooting at me back as he followed me. I ordered our drinks and then turned to see not just Emmett but Jasper too.

"What the fuck, man!" Emmett yelled at me. "Are you seriously going to think that I am going to let this shit happen after all that shit in the cab earlier? Do you not realize that is my baby sister? I cannot just sta…" Emmett rambled on.

"Damn will you shut the hell up so I can speak? Shit! And to answer your question, if you let me explain I think that you will even change your mind about the things that are going on in your head." I told him, irritated.

"I am listening and it had better be good. I will fuck you up over my baby sister." Emmett replied, calming some.

"The girl, Anna, whom Jasper was talking about in the cab, is my 3 year old daughter. Adrianna Marie Cullen, Anna for short. I have soul custody of her since her mother died of illegal drug use that no one knew about. She is my world and only my family knows about her. I am just trying to make a better life for her. And every time I just think about her, she brings a smile to my face." I said with a smile on my face at the end of my rant.

The look on his face was priceless. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open. I guess that my explanation was not what he expected.

I turn to get mine and Bella's drinks. I turn back around and Emmett is smiling.

"Congratulations! I am sorry for jumping to conclusion before. And about her mother. I just get a little protective of Bella. She is so shy and very trusting. It can be dangerous sometimes." He said.

I nod and tell him that I understand.

"Just don't say anything to Bella about Anna. I would like the chance to tell her myself. I have liked Bella for a very long time and I don't want to screw anything up. You can trust me with her. I want the same thing that you do. I will keep her safe." I said with a plea in my voice about Anna.

He nods, "just don't wait too long or you will screw this up."

With that, we walk back to the table and I sit by Bella.

Almost as soon as I sit down Alice and Rosalie grab her hand and drag her to the dance floor.

The song that they decide to dance to is _Gold Digger (Featuring Jamie Foxx)_ By _Kanye West_.

They start to dance and I can't keep my eyes off of them.

_She take my money when I'm in need  
Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger way over town  
That dig's on me_

_(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in Need)  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl gone head_

It all looked innocent at first but then Bella and Alice started to grind up against each other. It was so hot that I suddenly felt a tightness in me jeans from the erection that I was sporting. That was not good with the girls' brother at the table.

_Cutie the bomb  
Met her at a beauty salon  
With a baby Louis Vuitton  
Under her underarm  
She said I can tell you ROC  
I can tell by your charm  
Far as girls you got a flock  
I can tell by your charm and your arm  
but I'm looking for the one  
have you seen her?  
My psychic told me she have an ass like Serena  
Trina, Jennifer Lopez, four kids  
An I gotta take all they bad ass to show-biz  
OK get your kids but then they got their friends  
I pulled up in the Benz, they all got up in  
We all went to Den and then I had to pay  
If you fucking with this girl then you better be paid  
You know why  
It take too much to touch her  
From what I heard she got a baby by Busta  
My best friend say she use to fuck with Usher  
I don't care what none of you all say I still love her_

_(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in Need)  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl gone head_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure approach the girls. He went right straight to my Bella. Bella had her eyes closed and so did Alice that was in front of her. The guy started to grind on Bella's back side. She continued to dance and not really paying any attention to the dude as he grinded his pencil dick in her ass.

Suddenly, Bella froze. I think that she realized that it wasn't one of the girls behind her.

_18 years, 18 years  
She got one of your kids got you for 18 years  
I know somebody paying child support for one of his kids  
His baby mamma's car and crib is bigger than his  
You will see him on TV any given Sunday  
Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai  
She was suppose to buy you shorty TYCO with your money  
She went to the doctor got lypo with your money  
She walking around looking like Michael with your money  
Should of got that insured got GEICO for your money  
If you ain't no punk holla we want prenup  
WE WANT PRENUP! Yeah  
It's something that you need to have  
'Cause when she leave yo ass she gone leave with half  
18 years, 18 years  
and on her 18th birthday he found out it wasn't his_

She looked at Alice and started to breath in a labored pattern. Then she turned around. The fear that I saw in her face is something that you never want to see on anybody.

Bella backed up and shaking her head as I was on my way to her and the asshole. He reached out to grab a hold of her waist and it looked like he had a firm grip on her. She continued to try to move away from him and he just tightened his hold and pulled her small frame to himself. The fucker just wouldn't give up!

_(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in Need)  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
(She gives me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl gone head_

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something. When I saw the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks, I saw red. The anger that was radiating off of me was something that no one would want to challenge.

My anger was so strong that I was shaking all over.

_Now I ain't saying you're a gold digger you got needs  
You don't want your dude to smoke but he can't buy weed  
You got out to eat and he can't pay you all can't leave  
There's dishes in the back, he gotta roll up his sleeves  
But why you all washing watch him  
He gone make it into a Benz out of that Datson  
He got that ambition baby look in his eyes  
This week he mopping floors next week it's the fries  
So, stick by his side  
I know his dude's balling but yeah that's nice  
And they gone keep calling and trying  
But you stay right girl  
But when you get on he leave your ass for a white girl_

I knocked the guy away from Bella and was on top of him in a matter of seconds. No fucker will touch want is mine and I will make her mine this time.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Bella go to Rosalie and buried her head in her chest as her body shook with her sobs.

_Get down girl go head get down  
Get down girl go head get down  
Get down girl go head get down  
get down girl go head  
(lemme hear that back)_

Jasper and Emmett came and pulled me off the son of a bitch. "Let me fucking go. I'll kill you, you son of a bitch." I said quietly and more calmly then I thought possible.

That could have been my daughter. God, I would bury the fucker alive!

The bouncers came and took him to the door and formed a human shield almost. Blocking his way back into the club.

I turned and just needed to see if Bella was ok. Once I saw her face, I knew that I did the right thing. When she saw me looking at her, she came running into my arms.

I wrapped my arms around her as she continued to sob. I was still shaking with my anger but it was very quickly vanishing.

"Ssh, your safe now, Love. You're safe and I won't let anything happen to you." I cooed.

God this could have really been my daughter that it happened to. Yes, she is 3 years old and not anywhere near the dating age, but it could be one day. It would kill me if anything like this happened to her.

As Bella's cries died down, she pulled away from me and I didn't want to let her go just yet. So I just loosened my grip and still held her at the waist. Gently though.

I didn't notice that I had tears running down my cheeks until her put her hand on my cheek. Bella gradually and gently moved her hand to my eye that had a cut that the asshole managed to get.

The pulled the rest of the way from me and grabbed my hand. She pulled me to our table. I sat down but she stayed standing. I gave her a questioning look.

"Sit down and I will be right back." She said at my look, I think.

She went to the bar and asked for something. The bartender soon came back with some things she must have asked for.

When she came back to the table I saw that she had a bag of ice, a glass of water, and a towel. She sat down and wet the corner of the towel and started to clean the wound. She didn't want to hurt me so she very gently applied pressure to the cut. Just enough to get the blood out of my eye. I winced a little bit and she said, "I'm sorry."

As she went to put the ice on my head, I grabbed her hand and gave it a little kiss. She blushed and then looked down at her lap again. I pull up her chin with my hand. _God, she is beautiful!_

"Your eyes are stunning and don't need to be hidden. I love this blush, too." I said as I rubbed her cheek.

I hear a throat clear and look, aversely, away from my Bella. When I looked at each and every one of our friends, I see nothing but smiling faces. All except Emmett.

I notice that Bella looks at him and slightly nods. One of those silent discussions, I guess. Then she is looking at me again. And I am smiling because I can't not smile at her. She is so beautiful and she doesn't seem to realize it.

I recognize the song that is playing now to be _She's Everything_ by _Brad Paisley._

I take the ice and lay it down on the table. I don't have to say anything as she stands also. I take her to the dance floor to dance and so I could have a reason to just hold her.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving_

I hold her and I don't ever want to let her go. I lean my head down just so I can smell her hair. I can smell the faint scent of her shampoo and perfume. I close my eyes and I feel like I can't get close enough to her. Just enough of her!

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

_She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
and my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing_

She feels so right in my arms. Like she belongs here and my arms were made to hold her. I sing the next verse of the song to her, just wanting for her to grasp how she makes me feel. How she has _relentlessly_ made me feel!

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

_She's the voice I love to hear_

_Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Every day that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for_

She pulls back slightly, looks deep into my eyes and I let everything show. Let her see how much I and have always been in love with her. Since the day that she walked in my biology class so many years ago.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me_

_Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me_

I can't help but bend down and lovingly take her lips in a sweet kiss. It slowly deepens and I relish in the taste of her delectable mouth. She tastes like my own personal nectar. It is so intoxicating that I don't want this to end. I have to do something so I can see her again.

"Bella, will you go on a date with me? I mean, a real date where I take you to a dinner and a movie or something?" I asked.

By the look on her face, I know that something is wrong. Oh God, I scared her away. She doesn't feel the same way that I do. So many scenarios going on in my head that I can't help but ramble.

"It is ok if you don't. I understand. I just thought that there was something, like a spark or something, going on betw…" I rambled on, but she stop me by putting her delicate finger to my lips.

"Of course, I would love to. You just kind of caught me off guard there for a moment. I just need to say one thing first. I don't want a pity date. Like you feel obligated to since you heard my confession earlier and to save me some more embarrassment. I have always liked you, Edward. Even back in high school." She stated with determination in her eyes.

All I can do is smile broadly.

"Good! How about tomorrow night? Say seven?" I asked.

"Sure." She said with the most stunning smile that I have ever seen on her face.

"And for the record, I liked you back then, too. And now for that matter." I exclaimed as I bent down to kiss the tip of her nose. And she giggled and it was the cutest thing.

I took her hand and walked back to the table. Jasper and Alice was still on the dance floor and Emmett and Rose was at the table. We sit and I doesn't let go of her hand this time. They were talking to me and I tried to keep up but it was hard with Bella next to me. Wondering how tomorrow will go.

Where will I take her? I have a few ideas but I would like to sit on them for a little bit before I make my decision.

As the night goes on, I mentally refuse to leave her side. Well, other than for her to go to the restroom, that is. We dance to a few more songs and then head back to the table.

I have given up on the drinking and only drink soda and water like Bella has. I don't want something like that to happen again. I will kill someone over this woman.

The bar is closing and I go to get her sweater. When I'm back, I help her with putting it on. I lean in behind her and say, "can I have your number for tomorrow?" and she blushes.

"Of course. Give me your phone I will program it in there for you." she said.

I hand her my iPhone and she types some things in it. She hands it back and then grabs hers.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yes. Look forward to it. I had a nice time tonight even after all the drama of the big stupid guy." she smiled at me.

"Me too." I replied as I leaned in for a kiss that she seemed was all too willing to give.

"G'night. Sleep well." I said and she got into the car and was gone. I suddenly remembered that I didn't give her my phone number. So I quickly typed out a text to her.

_Just making sure you have my number, too ~Edward_

Rapidly, I wished it was time for my date with her. God, I hope that I don't screw this up.

_**End Notes:**_

_**As always let me know what you think. Please review even if it is a bad one.**_

_**Thx,**_

_**Kelly**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_Chapter Eight_

_~*Bella*~_

As I lay in my bed that night, my thoughts drifted back to the events of the night. I am still puzzled about Edward's reaction to the man in the club. I wonder if I was ever to ask him if he would tell me. Is it a situation that has happened in the past that he was reacting to?

_Sometimes, things like these frustrate me to no end! Not knowing!_

Hell there was ten years of his past that I didn't know about. Ten years that I wanted to know about. Ten years that I very much wished that I was a part of.

Sometime while I was wondering, I must have drifted off to sleep. The next thing I know, it was morning and the faint rays of the sun were creeping in my bedroom window. There was a quite beeping in my living room and I knew it was my cellphone. I turn my head to the side to look at my alarm clock on the night stand. _9:37 am._

I get up out of bed, reluctantly I might add, to search for the device. When I find it in the bottom of my small clutch from last night, I see that I have a voicemail and a few texts. I choose to read the text messages first.

_B~ I will be there at 4pm to help you get ready for your date with Edward. Luv u ~A_

I wonder how she knows about my date with him. I didn't tell anybody that he asked me. We were on the dance floor at the time. Although I shouldn't question it. This is Alice after all.

_Belly~ just wanted to see if you were ok! I love you sis! ~Emmett_

I decide to send him one back.

_Emmy bear~ ty, I am fine and I luv u 2! ~Bella_

When I am done with him, I check my voicemail.

"_Good morning, beautiful. Just thought I would check to see if we were still on for tonight and to let you know again that I really enjoyed my time with you last night. Anyway, you are probably still in the bed sleeping. So if you would like, you can just call or texted me with the address of your place. Can't wait to see you this evening, beautiful. See you at seven. Bye."_ And now I am swooning to just the sound of his voice. I sigh, shake my head and I have a big ass grin on my face.

I decide to send Mr. Edward a text with my address and to let him know that I really enjoyed last night, too.

_E~ here is my address… I really enjoyed last night 2. ~B_

I take my phone back to my room and throw it on my bed. I then go to the bathroom and quickly wash my face and brush my teeth. As I am fixing to get in the shower I hear my phone go off again from my bedroom.

I go to retrieve it and see just who it is. It is Edward with a text.

_B~ g'morning beautiful. Since there is not really much to do here in forks, I thought that we would go to Sequim and if we could make it for a little earlier. I hope that is okay ~E_

_E~ That is fine with me. May I ask what do you have planned and about what time are you looking at? ~B_

_B~ that, my angel, is going to be kept a secret and I was thinking about … say 4 p.m.? oh and dress casually ~E_

_E~ just so you know, I don't like surprises, Mr. Edward and 4 p.m. is okay with me ~B_

Shit. I need to call Alice to let her know of the time difference.

_B~ already on my way. Be there in about 15. ~A_

Damn, she is good!

_B~ I'm sorry, but you are still not going to get out of me. ~E_

_E~ L ~B_

_B~ aww don't be sad. You will like what we will be doing. ~E_

_E~ I am just kiddin…a little. And I have no doubt that I will like it. ~B_

_B~ alright I will let you go, cause I am being paged by mom that she needs help with something. ~E_

_E~ wow I didn't realize it was that late. Okay. I will see you this evening, then? ~B_

_B~ most definitely. Bye beautiful ~E_

_E~ bye ~B_

By the time my conversation ended with Edward, it was almost 1p.m.

As I am fixing to get into the shower, I hear a key in my front door and know that it is Alice. I go get in the shower and let the warm water cascade down my somewhat sore muscles in my back. The events from last night must have been more stressful then I thought.

After my shower, I go to my room and find Alice running around like a chicken with its head cut off. It's a little funny and I snicker at her. She stops to look at me like I am the one that is crazy.

"What are you laughing about? We don't have much time. It seems to always be that way with you. You have to do everything at the last minute. If I didn't have this…" she went on and on with her rant as she was running around gathering articles of my clothing.

I finally had to stand in front of her and grabbing her shoulders as she came out of my closet with an arm load of clothes for me.

"Damn Alice! Will you slow down for a minute?" I replied.

"I don't have time to slow down. Do you not realize that we only have…," she looked down at her watch, "about two and half hours to get you ready? That is not really that much time to get you looking hot."

"Wow! Way to make me feel better. I know that I was feeling good earlier but that one comment is enough to shoot my self-esteem down to the bottom of the floor." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. And you are beautiful in a librarian kind of way. Why do you think I am the one that does your shopping for you when it comes down to your clothes?" she asked.

"Because it is part of your profession. Isn't it what you do as a personal shopper?" I countered.

"In some ways but not in all. Anyway, I am here to get you ready." She said.

"By the way, how did you know about the date much less the time change?" I asked in confusion.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You seem to forget who you are talking to. I just know things, remember?" she remarked as she tapped the side of her head with her perfectly manicured finger.

"Never mind. Let's get to work."

After we get my clothes sorted out, I am placed in a chair at my vanity in front of the mirror while Alice is working on my hair. She goes with leaving it down partly with a little natural wave to it. To leave it down for added protection from the chilly winds since it was the beginning of April.

When she states that she is done, I go to my room and start to get ready. I put on the white cami and grey sweater type top on that Alice has skillfully picked out for me. I am surprised that she actually is allowing me to wear jeans. They are some of the more comfier jeans that I own but really set off me ass.

I then go for the simple diamond stud earrings, a watch and my diamond music clef necklace. I hope that he notices the necklace.

I go back to my bed sit to put my socks and shoes on.

While I am finishing getting ready, I hear my phone buzz with an incoming call.

I go to pick it up off the nightstand by my bed where I put on charge. I see that it's Edward calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." He said with a smile in his voice.

"I was just finishing getting ready. Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong. I was just calling to see if you cared if I were to bring someone with me? They are very important to me and I would certainly love for you to meet them." He replied somewhat hesitantly.

I wonder who it is. I was kind of shocked. Why would he want to bring someone else on our first date? Oh God I hope he is not just a momma's boy that he wants to bring her. Shit that would be utterly mortifying for me.

I must have been silent for too long, because he started to ramble like he did last night. "I'm sorry if I just freaked you out. I just don't want to start anything out with you on the wrong foot and this person is special to me and I don't want you to think that I ever or would ever lie to you and there has been a lot that has happened to me in the last ten years that…"

"Hey, hey, hey. It's fine. I don't mind. I was just a little shocked. Bring the person along." I said to his run-on sentence. It was kind of cute. You know, him being flustered.

"Okay. I was just fixing to leave and needed to know. I guess I will see you in about 15 minutes."

"Ok. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye"

_God that was strange._

I am still just standing there when Alice comes in my room with a shit eating grin on her face. She has seen who it is. I can tell.

"You know?"

"Why of course I do. I know it all and you are going to _love_ the person in question."

"Well then who is it?"

"Nope!" she bounced. I mean _literally_ bounced.

"It's not his mother is it?"

"God no!" she looked appalled.

Then she started the bouncing again and I had to usher her out of the house before he got here. I kissed her cheek and patted her on the head, thanking her. With a stink eye from Alice and your welcome, she left as I went back into the house.

I went back to my bathroom, sprayed some perfume on, and got my bank card and driver's license put in my back pocket I head out to the living room. As I reach the living room there is a knock on the door.

I go to get the door and open it. What I see takes my breath away.

_**End Notes:**_

_**Sorry for the cliffy and the long wait. I will soon have the next chapter up.**_

_**As always review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Until next time…**_

_**Kelly**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

_Chapter Nine_

_~*Bella*~_

_I went back to my bathroom, sprayed some perfume on, and got my bank card and driver's license put in my back pocket I head out to the living room. As I reach the living room there is a knock on the door._

_I go to get the door and open it. What I see takes my breath away._

Standing there was Edward in all his sexiness. He had on a red plaid button down hoodie with a white undershirt underneath, black cargo pants and sneakers.

But that was not what took my breath away. What I saw was a little girl in his arms. She was trying her best to hind her face in the crook of Edward's neck. She had the most beautiful curly hair that was a shiny golden brown and was pulled back in a ponytail. And her eyes were a pretty brown color too.

She had on khaki cargo pants, white jacket with a hint of a pink shirt underneath, and the cutest little Nike shoes. I couldn't help but grin at her.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my baby girl. This is Adrianna Marie Cullen. We call her Anna. Anna can you say hello to Bella?" Edward replied nervously.

"Hewwo." Anna said.

_So adorable._

"Hello, Miss Anna. Well aren't you a beautiful girl?" I said.

"No miss, just Anna, pwease." She remarked.

"Okay. No miss, just Anna." I looked up at Edward "she's beautiful Edward."

He let out a gust of air "Thank you. I was kind of nervous about your reactions to her. Not a lot of people know about her."

"Like I said earlier, it's okay. I would love to get to know this beautiful little girl." I smiled.

"I not wittwe. I a big girl." Anna piped in.

"Of course you are. Sorry it was my mistake." I said as Edward was about to scold her. He stopped as I gave him a firm look.

"Shall we go then?" he said.

"Sure."

I turn the outside light on and lock up. I turned back around and was lead to his car by Edward's other hand that wasn't holding Anna at the small of my back. I went to get into the passenger side thinking that he would go ahead and get Anna settled in her car seat but he was there to open my door for me while still holding her. I thanked him and he went to put her in.

He got in the driver's seat and started the engine. "Are you ever going to tell me where we are going?" I asked.

"Nope." He said with a big grin.

When he pulls out of the drive way I can't help but sit and watch him change the gears. It is so sexy and it sends a shiver down my whole body.

"Are you cold?" he asks.

I answer a quite no and blush.

As we go past the sign that welcomes you to Forks, I can feel Anna's eyes on me. I turn and chance a glance at her. She had a puzzled look on her face.

I turn my head back to Edward and decided to ask, "you don't take people with you a lot with her in the car, do you?"

"No. why do you ask?" he asked, looking in his rearview mirror at Anna.

Now his face mirrors hers._ What are they thinking?_

I look back at her as Edward asks, "Anna?" she then turns to stare at Edward, "what's the matter, sweetie?"

"Nofine." She said with a really big grin.

"Then why the funny face?" he probes.

She then looks down at her little hands that are in her lap.

"Please answer daddy, sweetie." He states gently.

"She's pwetty." She says with a blush.

"That she is, sweetie. That she is." He said giving me a crocked smile.

I blushed and bit my bottom lip while looking at my hands like Anna.

He takes his right hand from the wheel and raised my chin up to meet his eyes, "Please stop worrying that beautiful lip. It's very distracting. I would love to do that myself." He whispered. He said the last part so quietly, it was as if he were saying it to himself.

My eyes went wide and I quickly looked back at Anna. She was watching us with interest.

He let go of my chin and grabbed my hand to lace our fingers together.

To help pass the time I thought that I would talk to Anna. "So, Anna?" I asked. "Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Yes. I am free ears old." She said as she held up three fingers.

"Wow, such a big girl." She nodded her head enthusiastically.

I looked over at Edward and replied quietly, "she's small for a three year old."

"That is because she was born prematurely."

I gasped, "that must have been hard for you to deal with." I stated.

"Yes it was. She was born at just 31 weeks gestation. When she was born she weighed 3 lb. 2oz. and was 15 ½ inches long. I'm sorry but can I tell you about it some other time? I just want to have good memories of this date."

"That is fine. I won't push you. You can tell me when you are ready to tell me." I gave a shy smile. God I can only imagine what he went through. I do wonder about Anna's mother though. I guess that will have to wait also.

I picked up his iPod off the dock and asked if I could pick some background music. He nodded. I found a list that said 'Mon Coeur' and settled on that one knowing what the word meant.

I then looked at Edward and saw a smirk pull up on his lips. This music must be about Anna cause I picked out that the song that was playing was _'Yiruma's River Flows in You'_. It is a very beautiful piece of music and very soothing.

As it plays I look out the window and watch the green trees go by. I am so relaxed that I almost drift off to sleep. That was until I heard Anna start to talk.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Pumpkin?" Edward said lovingly.

"Where you's goin'?" she asked.

I look at Edward with a smirk on my face. _Oh, he is so not going to lie to her!_ I thought as we turn off the intersection.

"It is a surprise for you and Bella both. You both will see when we get there." He replied.

"Why?" she asked with a frown.

"Because I want to make this a special time for us all. I want you and Bella to get to know each other. Is that okay, Pumpkin?" he asked in return.

I looked at her and bit my bottom lip. She was making the most adorable face as she was thinking it over.

I started to get nervous as she was taking a long time to answer and glanced at Edward. He was staring at me while he waited for the light we were stopped at to turn green.

"Yes daddy. Is she a nice lady?" she asked as if I wasn't in the car.

"She sure is. She is also a smart, beautiful, intelligent, funny, shy and loving lady. She is defiantly one of a kind." He said while holding my gaze.

I turned back around and blushed, playing with my hands in my lap. I don't take compliments very well. Never have.

"Please don't hide." He said as he pulled on my chin so I can look in his eyes.

I simply nodded and turned back to see the light was green now. After he switched the gears-so hot- he reached for my hand intertwined our hands over the console.

I felt that same electrifying spark that I felt last night when we danced. I shivered and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I turned almost all the way in my seat to see Anna looking at me. Edward squeezed my hand to reassure me that it was ok.

"So can I ask you some questions about you, Anna?" I asked.

She took the pacifier out of her mouth that has been there since we got in the car. "Yes." She said, shyly.

"Do you know your colors yet?"

"Yes," she said while nodding too. _So cute._

"Okay. What is your favorite color?" I asked and I heard Edward chuckle. He knows what I am doing. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out.

"Pink," she said excitedly.

"Do you watch television?" I asked another question. I want to get to know her because I am hoping that I will be around her a lot. I also want to break the ice so to speak. I know that she is important to Edward.

"Yes," she said again.

"What do you watch?" I probed.

"Dowa, stawbewwy showtcake, and pwincess." She said, kicking her feet and bouncing in her seat. _So adorable I could squeeze her cheeks._

I looked at Edward and asked, "what does she call your mom and dad?"

"Grams and Papa." He responded.

I turned back to her, "do you like to see your Grams and Papa more now?"

"Yes! Gwams cooks me cookies. Me's Papa's pwincess." She said excitedly. I think that it is safe to say that she likes them very much. "Gwams a good cooker."

"I bet she is. Does your daddy not cook for you?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "but gwams is better."

"Hey!" Edward said with a cute pout.

"What is your favorite food?"

She then gave a very serious face like she was really thinking about it. Then she said the one thing that I didn't expect.

"I like apples and cawwots. But not togewer." I thought she would say something like pizza or French fries, but it looks like I thought wrong.

"Look, we're here." Edward announced.

I looked out of the window and saw that we were at **_Olympic Game Farm_** in _Sequim_.

I seat and think _this is going to be fun,_ 'cause I love animals.

_**End Notes:**_

_**Sorry for ending it here but I want to do more in the next chapter of the date. Again leave me some love.**_

_**Kelly**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Twilight belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer._

A/N: First off, I have never been to this place but the way that I tell it, is how my characters were describing it to me in my head. So please forgive me to the people that have actually been to this place and I might have it out of order or might be missing some things.

I also might have some animals in my story that is not at Olympic Game Farm. They are just the ones in my story. However, I might not have some of the animals that are at the Farm in here. I hope that makes sense. Maybe not… I don't know.

Anyway… on with the story.

_Chapter Ten_

_~*Bella*~_

I manage to get out before Edward can open my door and he goes to the back of the car. I assume to get a stroller for Anna.

I go to her door and open it. "Can I get you out while your daddy gets your stroller?" I ask her.

"Yes, ma'am. Pwease." She responded while holding her hands up for me to pick her up.

"Let me unbuckle you from your seat first, okay?"

"M'kay." She said and waited patiently.

I got her unbuckled with no trouble at all and then she reached up her little hands again. This time I took them in mine and kissed them. I don't know why I did it but the urge was somewhat overwhelming for me to do it that I just did.

I looked up at her and she had a really big smile on her face, so I know that it was ok. I took her and pulled her to me chest. I put one hand on the back of her head to make sure that I didn't hit it on the top of the car and pulled her out.

When I knew that I was clear of the car, I looked for Edward. He had a look of several emotions on his face. The most dominant emotions were shock but yet with happiness, too.

"I think that your daddy is silly." I told her so only she could hear me. She removed her head from my shoulder to look at her daddy more fully. She started to giggle and nodded at my statement.

That is when he gives that crooked half-grin of his that has you weak in the knees._ Swoon._

I put Anna in the stroller and squat to strap her in. When it's buckled, I tickle her side a little and she giggles. What can I say, I already love that giggle.

I stand up and look in the back seat of the car and grab the diaper bag with the small blanket. I give Edward the bag and drape the blanket over Anna's legs.

"Tank you." She supposed with another giggle. I told her that she was very much welcome and went to Edward's side.

"Thank you," he whispered as he put an arm around my waist. I looked at him strange because I was kind of confused. _Why was he thanking me?_ "For being so accepting of her." He elaborated.

"Why wouldn't I be? She is part of you." I stated.

That was when he kissed me on the forehead and then on the lips gently.

"You're amazing." He was still confusing me but I let it go.

We walked up the front entrance and he paid for us to get in.

There were all kinds of animals and it looked like both Edward and Anna were just as eager as I was to see what they had to here. I knew that they most likely had several different kinds of bears.

I looked at the map, that they gave us at the entrance, to see if it would tell us what we would see and when we would be seeing it. It looked like we were going to see the mountain lions, pumas, cougars, and panthers first thing.

The animals that were to be to our left were the cougars. They were bathing themselves when we looked on to watch. I read a little about the animal that was displayed on a big stone outside the fence. Anna seemed to be really listening to what I was reading to her.

"Wook, Bewwa. Pwetty!" she said while pointing her little finger to the cougars.

"They sure are. Are you ready to go to the next one, Sweet Pea?" I asked.

She nodded her head with enthusiasm.

We then went to the next set of cages and it was the mountain lions. Like with the cougars, I read the stone and Anna was watching them prance around.

We stayed there and admired the mountain lions some before moving on. We saw the pumas and panthers while I read the stones. They had some interesting facts about the animals that I didn't even know.

We saw the lions. But when we got to the exhibit of the tigers, Anna started to really cry. She seemed to be scared. Edward was about to get her and I put my hand on his forearm and asked if I could get her. He motioned for me to go ahead with a little bit of caution in his expression.

I squatted down, unbuckled her, pulled her to my chest and started to rub soothing circles on her back. She had a death grip on my neck, so I just know that she was scared.

Very quietly I asked, "Why are you so scared, Sweet Pea?"

"Tat one is not diffewent. Me don't wike it." She said referring to the white tigers.

"Your daddy and I will not let anything happen to you. Do you believe me, Sweet Pea?" I asked. Anna nodded and I reminded her that they are in cages and that they can't get to anyone through them. She started to loosen her grip on my neck with that explanation.

I turned to look at Edward to see if I was stepping over some kind of boundary with me trying to comfort his daughter. The look on his face was one of awe and wonder.

We went to the bears next with Anna still in my arms. They had black bears, grizzly bears, cinnamon bears, glacier bears, Alaska brown bears and Kodiak bears. The Kodiak bear had a cub with it. Momma bear considered to be very protective of her cub.

We watched the bobcats, coyotes, wolves, and wild cats. I had to hide Anna's eyes when the bobcats wanted to show too much intimacy in front of her. I looked at Edward and I don't think that he really noticed what was happening in the cage. He was just staring at me. He blushed around his ears when I caught him.

At some point we made a bathroom break. Edward took Anna out of the stroller to the men's room and then suddenly came out. He had a horrified look on his face while covering Anna's.

"Do you want me to take her?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, it's ok. I will just take her to the car and change her there. Are you about ready to go? It is getting late and I don't really want to have her out too late." He said as he ran his free hand through his hair.

"Sure. Just let me take care of her while you use the restroom." I said as I grabbed the diaper bag from his shoulder. He released her over to me and I noticed that she really needed to be changed.

As he went back to the men's room, I took Anna and the stroller into the ladies room. They had one of those things that make it easier on you to change a child's diaper, mounted to the wall. I looked in the stroller and got her thin blanket. I spread it out on the changing area, laid Anna down on it, and then buckled her in.

"Can I change you, Anna? So you will be all clean and dry?" I asked, not wanting to scare her in any way.

"Yes, pwease." She said while nodding her little head.

I looked in the diaper bag and found the diapers, wipes, lotion, powder, and spare clothes.

Once I had her diaper changed, I changed her clothes. After I wiped her face, neck, arms, and torso, of course.

The whole time doing so, she just studied me with curious eyes. Like she was trying to take everything in and wanting to remember it. Very observant.

I picked her up and sat her back in the stroller. I wheeled her to the sink and started to wash my hands. I had a thought as I was rinsing my hands. I turned to Anna.

"Do you want to wash your hands too, Sweet Pea? And then I will put some of the lotion that is in your daddy's bag on your hands. You will smell all clean for daddy!"

She looked up at me, smiled really big and nodded enthusiastically while reaching for me to pick her back up. I picked Anna up and washed her hands too. I then proceed to put lotion on her hands. It smelt divine. It must be know because I have never smelled this kind before. But divine, indeed.

While smile big the whole time, I finished by putting her back in the stroller. She smelled of her hands and clapped. She was giggling too.

So adorably cutie it makes you want to run out and ten of them if they all acted like her.

We left the ladies room and found a nervous Edward waiting for us to exit. When he saw us he hurried over.

"Why do you look so nervous?" I asked.

"Sorry. I'm just not use to someone else take care of her other than family. Thank you." He smiled a genuine smile.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over step my boundaries. I've dated not a handful of men since high school and certainly no one with a child. So this is new territory for me too. If I do something that makes you uncomfortable, please just let me know. I would never hurt her. And you're welcome." I said with sincerity.

"Daddy! Mell!" Anna said as she held up her hands for him to smell them.

"Mmm. Smells good enough to eat." He said, smelling of her hands. She giggled causing Edward to laugh. He turned to look at me and said, "are you ready? I thought that we could get something to eat before we head back to Forks."

"Sure. I am starving." I said as my stomach growled. Edward laughed and Anna giggled. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

She nodded and giggled some more.

I pushed the stroller while Edward put his arm around my waist. As we walked I noticed the gift shop. I asked him if it was ok if I went in before we left and he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

We walked in and I saw that they had a lot of stuffed animals and some that I would really like to get for Anna.

I grabbed a stuffed moose, black bear, and tiger. I saw Edward get the lion and the buffalo. We continued to look around but didn't really see anything that we wanted to get, so I walked to the counter to pay for the items that I had pick out. I went to give the young girl my debit card at the same time that Edward did.

"I can get my own." I said, just knowing what he was trying to do.

"I know you can." He smirked giving the young girl his credit card.

Ok. If he wanted to play that game, then I'll see if he likes me playing it.

I quickly said that I had to go to the restroom and that I would meet them back at his car. He started to walk with Anna to the car and I went back in the gift shop as soon as he was out of sight.

I went back over at the area where there was a display of t-shirts and found us all matching ones. I got my size and look at the smaller sizes for Anna's shirt. I remembered her size from changing her in the bathroom.

I was just puzzled on the size to get Edward. He was lean but with a little muscle tone to him. I decided on a large. I hope that fits.

_Get the extra-large. It will shrink in the wash. ~Alice_

I look at my phone in complete amazement. God help us with her. The things that Alice knows and _sees_ are like none other.

I went to the cashier at the front and she was smiling at me the whole time. She must know what I am doing.

I left the shop and made my way to the car. He had the trunk open putting the stroller in when I got there. So I opened the back door to put my bag in inconspicuously. I looked at Anna and put my finger up to my lips, smiling "Shh, our little secret." I said with a wink.

She giggled and I smiled bigger. She mimicked me and it was so cute that I giggled too.

As I backed out of the rear of the car, I was surprised to find Edward behind me causing me to squeal.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"We'll never tell." I said, looking back in at Anna as she giggled again.

"Alright, get in." he said as he opened my door and afford me his hand to take. I took it and Edward helped me in the car, before he proceeded to his side of the car.

As we pulled out of the parking lot I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Edward looking in the rear view mirror. "Uh oh! She will be mad for the rest of the night," he said while scrunching up his eyebrows.

I was just utterly confused. "What?"

"Anna's mad. Look at her facial expression." So I did. I looked and she was scowling at Edward.

"Why are you mad Anna?" he asked her.

"You scawe Bewwa. You make hers scweam. Tat not nice." She replied.

"Well baby girl, I didn't mean to scare her."

"Yous say sowwy! She is nice and you said I not pose to scare nice peoples." It was kinda cute and funny to see a three year old reprimand an adult.

"I'm sorry, beautiful. I didn't mean to scare you. Geez, the things that I do to appease my three year old daughter." He said the last part under his breath.

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows, while he gave me a sheepish look. He obviously didn't think that I could hear him.

"I really _am_ sorry." He said with a worried expression on his face now.

"It's okay." I replied and then turned to Anna thinking that some damage control was in order. "Anna," I said while waiting for her to turn her head to look at me. "Your daddy didn't scare me real bad. And he told me that he was sorry. So I think that we should be nice and forgive him, don't you?"

I watched as she turned to see Edward in the mirror and I did the same thing. He was pouting an adorable pout. I couldn't help but snicker at his cuteness.

"Yes, I duess so. But he pwomise not to do it again!" she said the first part with a shrug. The second part was said with a finger pointed in the direction of Edward while looking at him. _So cute!_

"I promise, baby girl." Edward said, looking at her in the mirror.

"Not me. Hers!" she replied while pointing at me. I giggled. I couldn't help it.

"I promise not to scare you again, love." He said, grabbing my hand over the console. He brought it up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on that hand.

We heard giggling in the back seat. I glanced at Anna and she had a twinkle in her eyes, watching our display. I think that helped Edward out in averting her anger for the night.

A/N: I really had a hard time with this chapter. I did suffer from some writer's block a little. But I am hoping that I am back in the swing of things now.

Remember what I said in the beginning about the animals in this chapter.

I have never been or see myself anytime soon going to Washington much less Forks and its surrounding areas. So forgive me on that.

As always leave me some love!

Kelly


End file.
